


Hearth and Silver

by alternative_lore



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, F/F, Fluff, Making Out, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternative_lore/pseuds/alternative_lore
Summary: Hestia is stubborn, and Athena points out that times have changed.
Relationships: Athena/Hestia (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Hearth and Silver

Hestia pranced into her shared condo with Athena, and flopped onto the sofa, with a fluffy coat in her hands. Athena glanced up, eying the prideful grin that stretched across Hestia’s face. 

“Hestia, dear, what is that?” Athena set down her War Tribunal magazine, folding it neatly across her lap.  
“Would you believe it!? Kore spent the night with Aidoneus! I don’t believe anything of...” she crinkled her nose, “a certain nature happened- but! A lesson has to be taught.” 

Athena blinked her silver eyes at Hestia, arching her eyebrows.  
“What! You know, TGOEM has a class to uphold. Kore is going to have to be more discreet if she’s going to spend time with the God of the Underworld! What kind of model does that present to younger girls?”  
“Dear, have you considered letting Kore make her own mistakes? It isn’t your job to play punisher, just to help her in a new realm.” Athena chided, shifting down the couch to be closer to Hestia.

Hestia rolled her eyes and sunk further into the couch, her small hands covering her reddening face. Athena took the coat out of Hestias hands, using her weaver’s eye to examine the soft furs and looking close at the stitching.

“This is a nice coat.”  
“Well- yes.” Hestia kicked off her flats, refusing to look Athena in the eyes, as an indignant blush spread across her soft skin. Hestia came home sure she was in the right, and wasn’t happy to hear the opposite from someone she admired so much.

“That’s why I confiscated it.” Hestia huffed.  
“My peach,” Athena set her hand atop Hestia’s folded arms.  
“it’s cold in the underworld. You know Hades. He isn’t as... plundering as the rest of his siblings.” 

“So you’re going to tell me I shouldn’t have taken the coat? I’m trying to teach a lesson here!” 

Hestia took her hand away and stomped towards the kitchen with the intent to rage bake out her new anger. She pulled out the ingredients for an angel-food cake, shuffling through the pantry. 

After a few minutes of taking her feelings out on turning egg whites into soft peaks, Hestia became more forceful with the ingredients, letting the beater smack the edges of the bowl. Athena heard the noises, and got up to find Hestia wrestling with the bowls contents. 

Silently, Athena added a tablespoon of cream of tartar to the beaten mixture, and stepped aside with a gentle smirk to see the whites finally whip up. Hestia tried not to look in the Goddess of Wisdom’s mercury eyes, but eventually she sighed and turned around to face her roommate standing beside her. 

“Athena, fine. Tell me with your infinite wisdom what I did wrong.”  
Athena stepped forward, wiping flour off of Hestia’s cheeks gently.  
“Maybe, you’re more mad about Kore having more freedom to explore than you did as a young goddess?”  
“That’s not a fair comparison! I only knew about 10 people when I was her age, and that’s because there was a war!” Hestia snapped, trying to turn her attention back to sifting flour. 

“Don’t take that out on Kore. She hasn’t broken any rules, there’s no need for punishment.” Athena leaned in close, her words a molten silver, hot and slow.  
“We skirt the rules ourselves pretty often.”  
“I-“ Hestia knocked over the bag of powdered sugar, spilling it across the counter and creating an even larger mess. Athena chuckled, but not in a mocking way. 

“You’re right. I was too harsh. I will apologize, and return the coat.”  
Hestia sighed,  
“But! Persephone does need to learn to avoid cameras. At least, for the sake of TGOEM- and her own dignity. Rumors and technology aren’t fair to young maidens.” She tutted, waving her finger in front of Athena. 

“You can only do so much about prying eyes.” Athena replied, catching Hestia’s hand mid-air and stepped close, Athena’s own gaze following the curves of the hearth goddess’s body. 

Hestia giggled, thinking of the time cameras almost caught her and Athena in a not-so-platonic hold during one of Heras garden parties. Ares and Zeus had gotten into an argument about some stupid mortal, so they had snuck off to make out in Hera’s rose garden.

Zeus and Ares’s argument had exploded- quite literally. Olympus News lines were trampling through the garden, narrowly missing the two goddesses. One news line began to point out the silver and yellow blur in the corner of a screen, and Hestia had to hand quite a few drachmas out to make the news station stop whispering. 

Athena interrupted Hestia’s flashback by lacing her nimble silver fingers around Hestia’s waist, pulling her closer.

“Well, nobody is looking at us now, I suppose.” Hestia smirked up at Athena, in a move to invite more of the advances being made. 

Hestia leaned up into Athenas embrace, pressing her lips hard to the silver goddess. The two women melted together; the taste of Hestia’s citrus-flavored lipgloss and Athena’s almond-laced breath mixing together, creating an intoxicating flavor, irresistible to both. 

They stumbled blindly towards the couch, barely aware of any of their surroundings, only thinking of the other. Athena swept her hands across Hestia’s back, until successfully pulling the zipper of her dress down. 

Hestia felt both tension and power grow in her body, and the rooms temperature rose in accordance with her title of “goddess of the hearth.” 

Pulling away from Athena, Hestia let the dress pool down at her ankles, then kicked it off to the side next to her shoes. Athena, not missing a beat, moved to Hestia’s neck to leave trails of kisses. Hestia began to work at the buttons of Athena’s shirt, impatiently tugging her way through the white cloth. 

Hestia, gleefully taking Athenas shirt off, tucked her hands under the straps of Athenas sports-bra. Suddenly she pulled Athena down, landing them both onto the couch. 

“Interesting tactic.” Athena hovered over Hestia, leaning close to her face. Athena was the goddess of knowledge, and there was nothing she loved more to study than how Hestia would react to her. 

Hestia, as grabby as ever, ruffled her hands into Athenas neatly combed hair, before reaching into the silver goddess’s bra.  
“I learn from the best.” 

Athena moved further down, not yet taking off Hestia’s bra, but focusing on her soft stomach and thighs. 

Hestia squirmed underneath Athenas soft kisses, trying to guide Athena’s face closer to her hips.  
“Please?” She whined.

Suddenly, Athena chuckled and pulled up.  
She sat next to Hestia, putting her arm over the couch. Hestia was stuck, between the couch and Athena’s lean body.  
“Now, you’re going to go write a nice letter of apology to Kore, and mail her coat back.” She ordered, but still teasing Hestia, trailing a finger from her free hand up and down the hearth goddess’s body.

“Athena, I said I was wrong! You want me to admit it to everyone?”  
Athena stopped her hand, and raised an eyebrow.  
“I-“ Hestia crossed her arms against her bare chest, turning her eyes away from Athena. 

Finally, Hestia admitted, once again, that she was wrong, and mumbled through her teeth.  
“Fine. And I’ll send the angel-food cake too.”  
Athena smiled at Hestia’s grumblings, and helped her up from the couch. Softly, she kissed Hestia’s indignant pink face.  
“Oh, but spare a slice for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> baby,, baby girls


End file.
